Octahydrobenzo[g]quinolines have been recently described in J. Med. Chem., 1985, 28, 367-375 as dopamine agonists. Resolved monophenolic 2-aminotetralins and 1,2,3,4,4a,5,6,10b-octahydrobenzo[f]quinolines and their structural and stereochemical isomers have been studied for central acting pre- and postsynaptic dopamine-receptor agonist activity. For example, the compound of the formula ##STR1## among others is described in J. Med. Chem., 1985, 28, 215-225.
Benzo-(pyrano and thiopyrano)-pyridines of the formula ##STR2## where X is oxygen or sulfur and R is hydrogen, alkyl or arylalkyl have also been described as presynaptic dopamine-receptor agonists in European patent publication No. 161218.
The present benzopyrano oxazine compounds have been found to have presynaptic dopamine-receptor agonist activity and as such are useful in the treatment of Parkinsons's disease or as an antipsychotic agent, for example in the treatment of schizophrenia.